


Games Kittens Play

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apologies to Baekhyun, Exhibitionism, Gaming, Lolistar Made Me Do It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wrote this when i was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Jongdae can’t resist his lover, even when that means distracting him from his online games.  Gorgeous cat-eyed boys who wear adorable kitty-ear headphones should expect what's coming to them.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Down to Business





	Games Kittens Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> One night when I was tipsy and whining about how illegal Minseok was during EXO Arcade, [Lolistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92) goaded me into writing some PWP. I forgot about it until one day [Korangi](https://twitter.com/k_orangi) was thirsty for a bit of porn, and then she drew [this](https://twitter.com/k_orangi/status/1335794741682835457) and so I figured I'd better share with the rest of the class...

The thing about Minseok is that he looks like a fucking kitten already. It's just not fair that he wears cat ear headphones. 

Pink cat ear headphones. Because he feeds on Jongdae’s suffering. 

"Must you?"

"Must I what?"

"Be so fucking appealing?"

Minseok blinks those hypnotic kitty eyes. "Dae, I'm just sitting here."

"Sitting there, looking like the cutest, hottest piece of fuck the world has ever seen."

Minseok grins, cheeks bunching. "I'm naturally sexy, so what do you want me to do?"

"Blow me with those smirking lips, you sex kitten."

Minseok laughs. "But you have the kitten lips, DaeDae. Shouldn't you suck your hyung off?"

"Ugh, fine," Jongdae whines, but then he’s unzipping Minseok’s jeans to the sound of his satisfied chuckle.

"That's it, my Dae," Minseok moans when Jongdae takes him into his mouth. He's still wearing those cat ear headphones but at this angle they look more like horns, curving devilishly up from his fluffy russet hair.

"You're a fucking fox," Jongdae pants around the hot, heavy dick in his mouth. "A fucking kumiho, after my soul."

The chuckle this earns goes straight to Jongdae’s dick. 

"Mmm, of course I want you, Chen Chen, you're delicious and fill hyung up so well."

"Yeah? You wear these too-cute kitty ears so I'll fill you up, hyung?"

"No, I wear them so my viewers will still follow me even though I'm shit at Baekhyun's games."

"You scoundrel."

"Better fuck it out of me, DaeDae."

Jongdae does, not caring that Minseok’s streaming camera is still on. Rather, he does care, angling Minseok to best display his assets to the camera, knowing Minseok had switched his stream into premium-only mode right before Jongdae had shoved his red leather gaming chair away from the desk. He tugs his hyung's pants off, shucks his underwear, and wraps his kitten lips back around Minseok’s dick as Minseok moans louder, tangling fingers in his hair.

"Fuck, Chenny."

Jongdae sucks harder, bobbing his head with enthusiasm, bringing Minseok right to the edge before backing off. He stands and pulls Minseok up out of the chair, shoving him over his desk so his gorgeous, wrecked face is centimeters from the camera.

Undoing his own fly, Jongdae slicks himself with the lube stashed in the desk drawer for just such an occasion. Then he pushes inside, knowing the lack of prep leaves Minseok stinging delightfully, eyes rolling back for the camera. 

"Fuck, Dae."

"Oh, I'm fucking you, Seokkie-hyung."

He gets to work as Minseok’s moans increase, setting a rhythm that lets him rub the fat head of his cock past Minseok’s prostate just often enough to leave him squirming and unsatisfied. 

"Let me come, you brat," Minseok growls, ferocity stolen by the pink kitty ears he's still wearing. 

"You wanna come, hyung?"

"Of fucking course I do!"

"Then tell them, hyung. Tell them you're a tease, just begging to be fucked."

"I'm a tease," Minseok pants readily enough. 

"And?"

"And—ah! And I deserve to be fucked, hard and hot, by my pretty little kitten."

"You're a dick," Jongdae huffs, but he’s getting close himself, turned on so much by the sight of his gorgeous hyung bent over for him, speared on his cock, moaning and hissing as Jongdae pushes him closer and closer to climax.

"Fuck me," Minseok gasps. "Fuck me absolutely stupid."

Jongdae redoubles his efforts, pounding into his hyung until he gives a last shuddering moan and tightens all his muscles, clenching rhythmically around Jongdae’s dick as he writhes before the camera.

"That's right, my gorgeous love. Come hard on my cock."

Another moan steals Jongdae’s control. "Gonna fill you, hyung," he warns, but Minseok only moans louder.

So Jongdae can't resist pushing all the way in as he starts to pulse all his frustration into his cutie-sexy hyung. He growls in satisfaction, folding over his back to bury his face in the back of Minseok’s hoodie and breathe in the cozy scent of their laundry soap layered with Minseok’s spicy cologne. Even his scent is a mix of cuddly and salacious. How is Jongdae to resist?

His head is close enough to those damnable earphones to pick up Baekhyun's voice.

"What happened back there, hyung? You lag out or something? We really got fucked in that last match."

Jongdae reaches around Minseok’s panting form to fumble with the mic control on the headset cord. "He absolutely did get fucked."

He laughs at Baekhyun's profanity-laden remonstrations.

"You're such a horndog, Dae. Can't you leave hyung alone for even an hour? Hyung, get a squirt bottle or something—control your thirsty boyfriend."

Minseok grunts softly when Jongdae pulls out, whines at the feeling of the mess he'd left behind, then hums, placated, as Jongdae re-purposes his discarded underwear to clean him up.

"What if I don't want to control him? He's really good at what he does." Minseok’s voice is smug and sated and it makes Jongdae grin as he takes the abused underwear to the hamper and grabs his hyung a new pair.

Baekhyun's complaining is loud enough for Jongdae to hear the edges of as he helps Minseok re-dress and steals a long, tender kiss. Minseok’s smiling against Jongdae’s lips, but pushes him away to resume his seat in front of the computer and resume his regular stream. 

"All right, I'm back," he chirps for his viewers. "My kitten needed some attention, but now it's time to take on our next match."

"You're the kitten," Jongdae asserts, flicking one pink plastic ear.

"No, I'm not," Minseok purrs up at him, feline eyes curved in contented crescents. "I'm the cat that got the cream."


End file.
